


Void State

by TomiGun



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Old Writing, Other, weird headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiGun/pseuds/TomiGun
Summary: The Void is mysterious, not meant for any creature to live in, at least not without a cost, drawn either by the place itself, or the entity that it puppetsInvolves weird headcanons about the void that have been disproved by Dishonored 2





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is older stuff I found while cleaning out my drive, so it's not necessarily good? It's been edited as far as I can tell, and I've tweaked some things, but other than that enjoy my weird view of the void, before we knew anything about it

The warmth and wetness is what wakes him at first, the feeling of it seeping down his front. He opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of something dark and formless, before the void rearranged itself into a form that made sense again. The Outsider peered at him curiously, amusement on his face. 

"Why do you feel the need to sleep here?" The question echoed around the sideways room, ringing in his ears. Black eyes stared him down, boring directly through him and he shrugged, an easy familiar motion. 

"A feeling of normalcy, now that I'm trapped here?" He suggested, to the apparent amusement of the Outsider. He smiled thinly, and moved forward, slowly. Daud knew this routine now, closed his eyes and let himself be touched, shuddered through the bone chilling cold on his extremities. Let himself be undone and put back together carefully. There was no need in this; it was like being dissected. It was humiliating how much he needed it now. How good he was at following all the little rules that came with it. With, this, whatever it was. He pulled his coat on again afterwards, like a shield against the stark primal roughness of the act.

He was going to go mad one of these days, if he wasn't already.


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not necessarily graphic, but does have some descriptions of gore and such that might be unpleasant for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of whatever this is.  
> I honestly can't tell if I really liked or really disliked Daud at this point in my life, but I wasn't nice to him.
> 
> Warnings for gore and violence

The Void never changed. It was a constant, even in all it's chaos and flux. Things changed over the course of lifetimes, if at all. It all moved far too slowly for him. 

He sighed, lounging in the small enclosed space he had claimed as his own. He wasn't sure why he kept trying, as soon as he got comfortable in one area, he would open his eyes and find himself somewhere utterly unfamiliar. It was disconcerting, to say the least, the way the landscape attempted to evolve, even when nothing really changed. The Outsider was the same he supposed, before pushing the thought out of his head quickly. A wave of what seemed like sea air, but not quite right, assaulted him, and he opened his eyes, noting that the room around him had changed yet again. The Outsider smiled blandly at him, something sharp hidden beneath it. Standing up, he looked back, not afraid to make eye contact anymore. Not that afraid had ever been the right word. 

"I would like to see something." The God intoned, voice even, but still with the edge of a threat behind it. He hadn't survived this long without learning to recognize it, caged behind someone's teeth and eyes. The Outsider gestured to him, and he stepped forward, answering the beckons hesitantly. He mentally prepared himself to be stripped, the same way it had began each previous time. That was the only time the Void seemed utterly calm, was when he was completely ruined. The familiar gesture never came however, and he was surprised by the cool but firm weight of a hand on his chest. Eyebrows knitting, he looked up at the Outsider, who's face had gone infuriatingly blank. He began to push, and he attempted to step back, only to find himself pressed against a wall. A dull pressure eventually gave way to a white hot pain as the hand pushed into his chest, pushing, _tearing_ through layers of skin and muscle, until it came to rest on slick red and white bone. The Outsider cocked his head, staring right through him as he struggled for breath, trying desperately to not let the pain consume him. His teeth were clenched so tight he was afraid he might crack them, and he could feel bile rising at the back of his throat. He had lived through horrific injuries, but never anything as intense as this. The pressure had at least stopped, for now the Outsider was content to pet along the smooth lines of his rib cage, igniting every tired nerve as he did. 

The feeling was overwhelming. 

Close to his breaking point, he whimpered, and the pressure immediately returned, two firm points pressing between his ribs, pushing them apart. He felt, rather than heard the crack, as they snapped and allowed the encroaching hand a deeper resting point. Impossibly, he felt the cool hand wrap itself around his heart, felt the struggled beating quicken against the sudden new constraint. His breathing was broken and laboured now, mouth wide open. The Outsiders eyes were wide, black pools drinking in every exquisite expression of despair that flit across his face, and he couldn't take it anymore. Wet hot tears filled his eyes, uncontrollable in the face of the trauma he was going through. The Outsider grinned wide, and dropped him, letting him fall to the ground with a thump, curling up as his skin knit itself back together. Dry sobs wracked through him, his entire body shaking with the effort of just staying together. He couldn't bring himself to look up anymore, couldn't bring himself to even try and meet those eyes. He felt a hand on his head, and he flinched, violently, before he could control it. The movement was met with an annoyed noise, and the sudden absence of the ocean smell. He wished the room would change, wished he had the strength to move himself away from this place. 

Wished he had had the decency to just die and embrace the end, instead of coming here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you arrange paragraphs? I sure don't know


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is weirdly sexual and I honestly am not sure what I can say anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one, and probably the one I like the least

"Does it have a taste?" The question roused him from his daydreams, something back about his men, when he still meant something. 

"Does what have a taste?" Daud asked back, almost certain that this had something to do with a previous conversation he hadn't been listening to. The Outsider leaned back, flipping almost completely over, and made an annoyed noise. He leaned back in the plush chair that he was sitting in, and waited for the Outsider to clarify, or just drop it and bring something else up. The Outsider appeared right in front of his face, and he started a bit, hiding it quickly. 

"I suppose the better question is do you have a taste?" Memories of a bright hot pain in his chest rose unbidden, and he looked uncomfortable. 

"I'd rather not be eaten, if possible." The faint taste of blood was on the back of his tongue, only growing worse when the Outsider smiled wide at him. 

"Would you give me permission to taste? I'd keep my hands behind my back if it makes you feel better." The teasing in the Outsiders voice was unusual, and he cocked his head. He knew he wouldn't get an answer if he asked, probably would never hear about it again if he said no. But he was intrigued, and oddly relieved by the promise of no hands. 

He nodded slowly, and felt his clothing fade away. That part never stopped being weird, but it was outdone by the sudden appearance of the Outsider between his legs, at the foot of the chair. He cocked an eyebrow, and the Outsider smirked at him, before opening his mouth wide and engulfing his cock. Daud groaned, the feeling unlike anything he had felt in the void so far. The Outsiders mouth was cool, and almost unreal, simply like that piece of him had vanished into nothing. But at the same time, it was unbearable, the pressure and ridges and things he had never before felt. True to his word, his hands were nowhere to be seen, even as Daud's hips bucked up against each wave of pleasure. The Outsider hummed, and it vibrated through, lighting each nerve in a pleasure he could barely stand. He came, every muscle in his body tensed, wound tight enough that he would be sore later on, and felt the Outsider swallow along with his shaking, not letting any mess escape. He let out a shaky breath, and drew his knees up to his chest, suddenly exhausted. Eyes half lidded, he looked over at the Outsider, who seemed to be pondering his mouth. A strange expression was spread over his features. 

"It's... interesting." He decided finally. Daud glanced over at him again, struggling to keep his eyes open now, just in time to see his body fade away. He smiled to himself, marking this down as a victory in this time forgotten place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chair is a reference to something I don't remember
> 
> If anyone knows, I would love to be clued back in


End file.
